In a World of Rain
by Delusion Dreamer - Iota
Summary: It's cold. It's wet, it's windy, it's desolate, it's slippery, it's foggy, and, most importantly, it's so very cold.


_**Haaah... I finally manage to sort out life, which actually took a couple freaking months, and instead of writing Hyperdemise, I'm doing this.**_

 _ **I feel as if I'll need to evade an angry mob pretty soon.**_

 _ **Still, in my defense, this sort of thing helps me with writing faster. I**_ _ **mean, this was done in three hours! That has to count for something, right?**_

 _ **... Right?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _*Ahem*_**

 _ **And so, without further ado, let's begin this delusion!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Yeah, well... Yeah.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **•In a World of Rain•**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Awwww... **"**_

 _"Oh? Why do you seem so disappointed all of sudden?"_

 _"It's raining again... I can't go out and play like this!"_

 _"My, for such a simple reason..."_

 _"You don't get it, I'm so boooored! Why is something stupid like rain a thing?"_

 _"Hm..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"I don't understand why you think it's bad."_

 _"Huh?"_

* * *

"..."

It's cold.

It's wet, it's windy, it's desolate, it's slippery, it's foggy, and, most importantly, it's sovery _cold_.

"..."

She sighs.

Of course it's like this. It's what the weather forecast said, how is any of this surprising? If anything, this is all her own fault, going out to do some Quests in a day like this. Honestly, what was she thinking? So stupid...

"..."

Still, it'd be bad if she couldn't reach home before lunch. Not that there'll be anything prepared for her in that empty place, but schedules are important.

With that thought, the elf who once found herself without a side in a war continues to walk down the empty sidewalk, arms fallen by her sides and waterproof rat jacket closed, protecting her body from the rain.

But not from the cold, of course. Not even her messy, long hair hidden underneath the hood seems to be doing much when it comes to maintaining warmth.

She wouldn't be surprised if all the green on her head is frozen by now.

Haaaah, she's so stupid...

So is this rain, really...

* * *

 _"How is all this dumb water fun?"_

 _"You needn't give me such a look, fufufu... Perhaps I used the wrong term. 'Interesting' would be more fitting, I believe."_

 _"... Should I call Sir Trick to check up on you?"_

 _"Oh my... You aren't one to mince words, are you? I didn't mean that the water is interesting. Rather, it's simply the way it falls."_

 _"..."_

 _"If you attempt what I think you are planning, I'll ground you."_

 _"Just worried about you..."_

* * *

She sneezes. It's just a single one, but that's more than enough to paint the truth.

There's a pretty low chance for her to get home before a cold gets her.

Just her luck...

Wiping her nose with a sleeve, not even caring that it's wet, the girl keeps walking, her eyes fixed on the ground right in front of her. She can't see any further, and feels no desire to glance back.

Why would she, when it wouldn't help any?

All that matters is what's before her: a hazy fog hiding everything, the sidewalk's colorless metal she's about to step on... and a small puddle of water near the street, occupying a dent like a miniature of a lake.

"..."

The dent was already there, there's no doubt about it.

After all, the alternative is simply impossible, since droplets...

...

Haaaah, she's so stupid... What's she even going on about?

Lightly shaking her head, she does her best to push these thoughts, these needless memories, back to the dark place where they belong.

They don't matter. Not anymore, and not ever again.

And so, the girl keeps walking, and walking, and walking. Her surroundings are gray, and her eardrums are attacked by the incessant noise of rain, but there's nothing to do but walk.

It's slow and without focus, but her legs are moving.

That's all that matters...

* * *

 _"The droplets...?"_

 _"Yes. In a way, they are much like us, no?"_

 _"I... don't get it."_

 _"Fufufu, I would be surprised if you did... When they fall from the sky, several things may happen. Should they hit concrete or metal, their descent won't have meant much, as droplets can do nothing against those, no matter how large or fast they are."_

 _"Well, yeah..."_

 _"In some cases, they will even form puddles in preexisting depressions, as if granted the chance to hold onto all they have left by mere luck... It's quite pitiful, to be honest._

 _"That does happen, but..."_

 _"However, should a single droplet hit dirt, the earth itself bends to its will, as if granting its wish to change the world. A goal fulfilled, the best ending possible, granted to less and less as constructions cover the ground... In a way, you could say that a droplet's fate is decided from the beginning by its trajectory, whether it fall from above earth or not."_

 _"..."_

 _"Do you understand what I meant now?"_

 _"Um, I understand why Sir Judge says you ramble a lot."_

 _"Oh my, this is quite the insolent child I have here..."_

 _"Also, you're sort of... wrong."_

 _"Hm?"_

* * *

It's still cold, and only growing colder.

... She hates it. She hates it all, and that will never change.

But... that just means her hate is spread thin, perpetually weak to anything it touches.

In a way, she doesn't hate anything. There are few things she likes, but she doesn't hate anything. Even towards those she knows she should loathe, she feels nothing but a simple acceptance of their existence, and not for a lack of trying.

Anything else just feels pointless.

"..."

Haaaah, she's so stupid...

This is life, isn't it? Waking up early, doing some Quests, going back home and repeating it... That should be enough, right?

Then... why does it feel so... boring...?

"You look distracted."

She comes to a stop. Slowly, as if a doll being moved by its strings, she glances back.

A girl, protected from the rain by a white rain cape which only leaves her face uncovered. Not that seeing the lilac bangs and violet eyes matters much; the voice is unmistakable, after all.

"... You don't even look annoyed anymore. It's a little sad." Nepgear smiles at her. To her credit, it's not one of those irritating ones filled with happiness. "You didn't wave when you passed by the store. Warechu was a bit worried."

Oh... Seems like she took a certain route without noticing...

Just how stupid can she be?

"Didn't notice. I'll apologize later," is all she says, looking forward once more and going on her way. "Just go back to your shopping or something—"

"You once said that someone like me, who never breaks rules, would never be able to understand people who have reasons to do it."

She halts.

Somehow, even amidst the rain, she can almost hear the other girl taking a deep breath.

"I... I pirated a game."

* * *

 _"I mean... that spot there. There's rain falling on the roof, then it just kinda slides and falls again, right?"_

 _"Yes, but..."_

 _"Doesn't that mean it fell on the metal but hit earth anyway?"_

 _"Well, I don't believe that counts—"_

 _"Why not? I didn't do anything, that's how it works! There's a whole lot of rain that hits the street and doesn't do anything anymore, but there's also a whole lot of rain that hits concrete and metal, but rolls over and falls on dirt anyway! How am I wrong?"_

 _"..."_

 _"... Eh? What's with the look now?"_

 _"Ah, it's nothing, I merely... To think you'd make it so simple..."_

 _"Seriously, did I say something weird?"_

 _"Fufufu, no, no... It's just..."_

 _Just like many times before, Magic smiled at her, in that kind, motherly way only she could._

 _Then, she spoke four simple words._

* * *

"I didn't have enough allowance money at the time, so I just sort of... downloaded it cracked, and made sure no one noticed," Nepgear continues, her voice laced with some shame... but definitely less than expected. "Of course, I bought it later, but if I didn't have enough Credits... If I _couldn't_ have enough Credits..."

That's the moment she choses to turn around.

The Candidate is looking straight at her, not even daring to shy away.

"I wouldn't want that fun taken away from me, even if I could never buy it."

"..."

She blinks.

Facing someone who just confessed to betraying all her ideals, she blinks.

Eventually, she opens her mouth.

The words fall out like the rain itself.

"Ever since I got out, you've been following me around like a lost puppy, and barking at me for attention. Do you have any idea how stupid your little story sounds?"

"I know."

"You're a CPU, you could never hope to understand people who have to choose between food and fun."

"I know."

"Those who can't even learn how to fight or buy decent weapons, you'll never get how their lives are, how they do everything just to scrape by."

"I know."

"CPUs like you keep running everything, even though all you broads have some screwed idea of how real Gamindustrians live."

"I know."

"And then you got the gall to come here and start talking like you suddenly see the whole damn picture? All because you did something your nanny would scold you for?"

"I know."

"You get yourself a single damn game for free, and you think you walked the path of light and darkness or some crap like that?!"

"I know—"

" _You don't know!_ " she finally shouts, stomping her foot on the wet metal. "You don't freakin' know! You broads do whatever the hell you want, and I gotta watch! You all play with the government like it's some kinda toy, and I gotta watch! The news go on and on about your tea parties or however you spend your damn time, and I gotta watch! Poverty's just a number, worker strikes are annoyances, everybody acts like the world is all rainbows and freaking unicorns, and! I! _Gotta! **Watch!**_ "

She grits her teeth, glaring at the girl who still stands there, face neutral like she has nothing to do with this. "Do you know how it feels like to be the only sane one around? Do know how it feels like to be treated like a goddamn psychopath because of it?! You don't! You don't get it like I do! You don't get it like any of them did, before that damn demon killed their souls, and your own goddamn sword finished off their bodies! And then you come to me talking like we're the same?! You don't have that right, dammit!"

Nepgear simply smiles sadly at her.

"I know."

"Then why don't you just leave me the hell alone?!"

"Because I don't want to."

Any retort she might have had dies in her throat.

There is no follow up, no further speeches. In the end, all that is left are two silent girls standing in the rain, one smiling and the other shocked beyond belief.

Little by little, her anger simmers down, slowly bringing the greenette to the same calm, empty state she spent most of her recent life in.

Because this doesn't make sense. Not at all.

How can this girl... make it so simple...?!

"Warechu told me miss Magic was a great person," Nepgear speaks up after a while, her smile gaining some warmth amidst all this cold. "Could you tell me more about her?"

"..."

Haaaah, she's so stupid...

It all feels like a joke, so insane and unbelievable this might as well be a fever dream on top of that. It's funny. It's so funny she honestly wants to laugh out loud.

Still, that sort of thought doesn't stop her from letting out a big puff of air, regaining what little composure she usually has.

"Therapist tells me to be more calm, and look what you do." She shakes her head, exasperated. "Working me up like that... Seriously."

"Um, I really am sorry about that," the Candidate offers in return with a bashful smile, letting the tension fade away in the rain.

"Ah, whatever." Shrugging, she looks at Nepgear. "I don't feel like doing any more crap today, so you better add your name to the waiting list."

"And how many people are in that list?"

"Only the most annoying broad I've ever met." She sighs, then waves a hand dismissively. "Just tell the rat to hand you my number and send me something. I'll tell you whenever I feel like talking."

In response, the damn girl shoots her a warm smile. "I'll be waiting for it."

With that, pretty much aware that the elf isn't giving her any sort of "goodbye," Nepgear simply waves a hand and turns around, no doubt walking back to that store.

Seriously, how annoying...

"Hey, and you better be ready to talk politics, you hear!" She yells at the girl before the latter can disappear in the fog. "We both know it's gonna end up like that!"

"Still gonna be waiting for it!" Nepgear shoots back, not even turning around as she fades from sight.

... Huh. Looks like that broad grew a spine since the first time they met.

Damn, she might actually be looking forward to their meeting...

Fighting this dumb world addicted to CPUs might be hard as hell, but if she actually has a CPU on her side—

As soon as that idea comes, she blinks.

When was the last time she thought like that?

Maybe, instead of the street... she fell on a roof...?

 _'... Ah, the hell am I going on about?'_

That was just happenstance, some random event in her otherwise plain life. Why should she dwell on it?

The whole thing's over, just another distraction that passed by like lots of others.

With that, she turns around. Like the limbs of a lifeless machine, her legs begin to move once more, and yet again she continues to do nothing more than walk, and walk, and walk.

Rain continues to fall, loud and annoying as ever. The colorless metallic path before her is still the only sight that stays reliably visible, and everything in the distance remains hidden by the fog.

It's cold.

It's wet, it's windy, it's desolate, it's slippery, it's foggy, and, most importantly, it's so very _cold_.

And still...

Still...

* * *

 _"Never you change, Linda..."_

* * *

"..."

The girl looks up at the gray sky, not even caring about the droplets that touch her skin.

"... Heh."

Haaaah, she's so stupid...

Now it's raining down her face too...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **•In a World of Rain•**

 **~START (...?)~**


End file.
